


Love and Respect

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tells his friends about his relationship with Severus. It doesn't go exactly as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Respect

“Are you sure you won’t come with me?” Harry asked, pulling on his gloves. 

Severus shook his head. “No. It’s far better you go alone. I shall stay here, a respectful distance from the explosion.”

“Don’t say that,” Harry said. He kissed Severus, gratified when he didn’t pull away. Severus had been rather tense all week, ever since Harry said he was planning to tell Ron and Hermione about their relationship. “Everything will be fine.”

“Hmm,” Severus said. 

“This doesn’t change anything,” Harry said. “No matter what.”

Severus rolled his eyes. “Harry. Just go.”

After one last kiss, Harry did. 

~*~

“I’ve been seeing somebody,” Harry said over his ale. “It’s pretty serious.”

“I knew it!” Ron crowed, pumping a fist in the air.

“You might not be so pleased once you hear who it is,” Harry said.

“Nonsense,” Hermione said. “We want you to be happy. We’d respect anybody you wanted to be with.”

Harry took a deep breath. “It’s Severus.”

“Snape?” Ron spewed his drink onto the table, drawing a disgusted look from Hermione. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah,” Harry said. “I think I’m in love with him.”

Ron’s jaw dropped. “No. Absolutely not. There’s no way.”

Harry’s face burned.

~*~

“What happened to respecting anybody I wanted to be with?” Harry snapped. “Severus makes me happy.”

“We do. It’s just a shock,” Hermione said, glaring at Ron. “But we’re happy for you, Harry. Truly.”

“Have you been hexed?” Ron said. He stared intently into Harry’s eyes, as though inspecting him for curses.

“No!” Harry said. “Ron, why is it so hard to believe I’m happy with Severus? ”

“It’s Snape,” Ron said. “He doesn’t even know how to love.”

“As a matter of fact, I do.”

Harry closed his eyes. Of _course_ Severus would arrive at the worst possible moment. 

~*~

“Severus,” Harry said, turning around. “You came.”

“Indeed. I see now it was a mistake.” With a curt nod at Harry, Severus turned on his heel.

“Wait!” Harry stood up and grabbed Severus by the wrist. “Severus, please.”

Severus slowly turned to face Harry. “I knew this would happen,” he said, his voice low. “Please know that I respect your decision. You’ll hear nothing more from me.”

“Respect my…what are you talking about?” Harry sputtered. “I told you this wouldn’t change anything.”

“You can’t honestly tell me you’d estrange yourself from your closest friends to be with me,” Severus scoffed. 

~*~

Harry turned back to his friends. Hermione had tears in her eyes, and Ron still looked stunned. It would break his heart to lose them, but he knew in his gut that what he had with Severus was something special.

“Hopefully they’ll respect my wishes and I won’t have to,” Harry said loudly. “But I love you, Severus. There’s no way I’m giving you up.”

Harry’s heart pounded. He’d never said those words aloud, and he doubted Severus would appreciate such a public declaration.

But a moment later Severus was kissing him, and Harry knew he’d made the right decision.

~*~

“Wow,” Harry said when they parted. “I should tell you that more often.”

“I would not be entirely opposed to that idea,” Severus said. He kissed Harry once more and took his hand.

“Um, Professor Snape?” Ron’s tone was far more respectful than it had been earlier. “I want to apologise for my behaviour. If you’re the one who makes Harry happy… that’s all that matters.”

Severus arched a brow. 

“He means it,” Hermione said. “Truly. He’s just doesn’t handle surprises well.”

Ron nodded. “Please. Would you join us?”

“I don’t –“

Harry squeezed Severus’ hand. “Please?”

Severus sighed. “Scotch. Neat.” 

~*~

“That went well,” Harry said, removing his scarf.

Severus snorted. “Weasley said five words.”

“But he was definitely respectful. That’s a good sign.” Harry wrapped his arms around Severus. “He could tell how much you meant to me.”

“How could he not, with your ridiculously sentimental display?”

Harry frowned. “Did you mind? I know you’re usually more discreet.”

Severus kissed him gently. “How could I possibly mind? I’m honoured…and I trust you know I return the sentiment?”

Harry nodded. “You came tonight…you were there for me.”

Severus brushed Harry’s fringe out of his eyes. “Always.”

Harry smiled. _Yes. Always._


End file.
